


ꜱᴏʟᴅɪᴇʀ, ᴘᴏᴇᴛ, ᴋɪɴɢ//ᴏᴄ ᴅᴜɴɢᴇᴏɴꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅʀᴀɢᴏɴꜱ

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Old fanfic of my voltron oc and my friend's ocs in D&D :")





	ꜱᴏʟᴅɪᴇʀ, ᴘᴏᴇᴛ, ᴋɪɴɢ//ᴏᴄ ᴅᴜɴɢᴇᴏɴꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅʀᴀɢᴏɴꜱ

Sitting near the tender rivers, Skylar rested her feet in as she had removed her boots letting out a few soft hums. Hearing the bushes move behind her made her inner instincts come out grabbing her bow- the female drew her arrow pointing it at a young man's throat- his longish violet hair tied in a ponytail to reveal his elf ears. “Uhh- hi!” He laughed nervously, the sharp arrow still being pointed at his throat- Then out of his fear heart thumping, Skylar put her arrow away, sighing softly, “hello there. What brings you to the woods sir?” the girl asked.

“Welllll- I was here to pick some nice Bluebells for my friend who's fallen ill. I was hoping this was the right place to search so-” He let out another nervous laugh, with an idiot grin the man said- “My name's Kennel, what about you?” Kennel put both of his hands on his hips as Skylar smiled slightly at this male- “My name's Skylar. Also, if you're looking for the Bluebells I'll gladly take you to them if you want.” She insisted the male nodding his head enthusiastically-“That'd be great!”

And so, Skylar and the stranger who called himself Kennel started walking more deeply in the woods- every few seconds or so the female glancing at the man making sure he wasn't pulling any tricks on her. “Y'know I'm not gonna do anything to you right? I'm just another elf passing by.” He muttered obviously noticing that the ombre haired female didn't care. “Well...guess I'm still a threat.” He simply shrugged trailing behind Skylar- “Soooo- do you live in the woods or something?” He curiously asked.

“Yeah. I've lived here since I was a child. My parents never bothered to find me.” she answered very coldly, folding her arms against her chest as Kennel sighed- “I see..well hey it was in the past so don't even worry about it. I'm sure you enjoy it here!” he grinned, the female blushing slightly. Soon enough, they reached a Bluebell field- the male started laughing softly picking some of the beautiful yet mellow flowers ever so gently Skylar watching from afar with a slight smile arms crossed.

Then, Kennel found a path- a path of just dirt with some wonderful flowers growing on the side- “Hey sky! Come on follow me I wanna see where this path goes!” he shouted waving to her as she huffed running over to him. “It's just a path where is it going to lead us?” she sounded a bit annoyed with the violet haired male- Kennel grabbed her hand, rushing down the path with Skylar trailing behind him.

They both stopped at a small tavern, Kennel putting the bluebells in his pouch with curiosity growing deep within, heart thumping quickly as he walked in the tavern with Skylar who gave everyone a death glare the place going silent, but luckily soon enough the loud music filled with joy started up again people dancing. The young man took a seat at the stools along with Skylar. A nice bartender with Auburn brown hair and tender freckles giving them a small smile. “What can I get cha today?” Kennel took a small deep breath- “We'd both like to have the Banshees breath if you may m'lady.” He winked as the female giggled, starting to make their drinks.

“Well then, this is a nice place to stay isn't Skylar? ” Kennel beamed, leaving ten pieces of gold on the counter, their drinks being handed to them. “Thank you!” taking a quick sip- Skylar coughed very loudly when she heard a female voice boom out. “Oi! Shut up ya bloody bastard why don't cha! It's not like you actually ever do anything you fopdoodle!” The female slammed her hands on the wooden table, her fiery long red hair covering her hazel eyes as a ginger haired boy snickered- “Look the barbaric girl is mad~” he teased with a smirk.

“Oh you wanna go eh?” She growled softly, the female's temper was getting the best of her as she rolled up her sleeves and the kennel immediately stood up and got between them. “Guys c'mon! This isn't the place, plus I'm pretty sure you're just embarrassing yourselves here.” he frowned crossing his arms. The ginger male huffed- “Well your no fun!” Skylar growled slightly at Daniel, “Watch it you.” she muttered under her breath.

“Why are you guys arguing?” Kennel took a seat once again at the stools arms crossed. The female sighed softly- “This fopdoodle who's called Daniel thinks that he can find the dragon grail before i do.”She said, Skylar huffing softly. “Hey- redhead girl what's your name?” Daniel grinned sitting on the stools next to Kennel before the female could even answer he just said. “Her name is Saki.” with a small growl saki huffed.

“Dragon grail? What is this ‘dragon grail’?” the violet haired male questioned tilting his head to the side. “The dragon grail is a tool-its something which has the power to be able to form a connection with a dragon, it could be for the worse or for the best; me and Daniel have tried searching but we just get so annoyed at each other I can't stand him!” She did a small pout. “Y'know, we could help you find it if you wanna find it that badly..”

“Like a quest?” The ginger haired male perked up immediately grinning, “Well I'll be damned I'm interested! Saki what about you? Do you want to join us on this?” After a long time of thinking she nods. “I'll bring Skylar too!” Kennel laughed, wrapping his arms around the short female shoulder, “We should drink to celebrate. Miss waitress! Can we get five drinks over here?” He roared with delight, chuckling softly.

After a long night, Kennel whispered to the group- “Then it's settled.. we head off tomorrow morning okay? Make sure nobody sees you.” the group nods and so- they departed their ways.. for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is low-key kinda old and bad but hey i hope you do enjoy it??


End file.
